This is War
by NinaBlossom
Summary: This is the end. War is among us and it is just begging. Evolution has taken over and they wont give up until everything good is gone. So will you join the fight and be willing to die trying? Watch the world that was once so good fall before your eyes? Or will you flee and surrender to the enemy? Its your choice. Multi-OC story. Rated for violence/language


Evolution

.

.

.

.

When thinking about the simple yet complex meaning behind a word that seems harmless, but in reality is quite deadly, you come up with the name of a group known for being ruthless, heartless, and deadly. Their name is Evolution, and their ultimate goal… is to destroy all things good…. What can stop them you might ask? A rebel group named Illusion, the only thing good that is left in the world.

* * *

Character Profile:

Name (first, middle{optional}, last):

Nickname:

Age(10-25):

Region/Hometown:

Personality/Attitude:

Special Ability: (Don't go to over the top please)

History:

Relationships: (Ex. Family, Friends, Enemies)

Crush:

Height/Weight (Ft and Lbs):

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Color/Style:

Clothing:

Casual (Everyday):

Formal (Dress Clothes):

Pajamas:

Bathing Suit:

Accessories:

Position:

Offence: battles

Defense: defends

Healer: heals

Pokemon: (No more than 6 with 4 moves each):

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Level:

Moves:

Personality:

Other:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Level:

Moves:

Personality:

Other:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Level:

Moves:

Personality:

Other:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Level:

Moves:

Personality:

Other:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Level:

Moves:

Personality:

Other:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Level:

Moves:

Personality:

Other:

* * *

Will you join the fight,

Risk your life,

To save something that might not be there tomorrow?

It's your choice,

To do what's right.

* * *

**My OC:**

Name: Kairi Kawasaki

Nickname: Kai

Age: 16

Region/Hometown: Sinnoh, Resort Area

Personality/Attitude: She is very serious when it comes to serious matters and doesn't like it when people interrupt her when she is speaking, or giving a speech. Other than that she has a rather laid back personality, but she can be harsh and mean when it is needed. Her attitude isn't one of the best because she can be very sarcastic and a bit stuck up, but she cares for everyone despite what others think.

Special Ability: able to copy any accent around the world

History: Not much is known about her history except for that she was one of the first people to join Illusion, and her family died during a take over of the resort area. and that she has a best friend who is MIA. She is also one of the main leaders of Illusion.

Relationships: Her Father and Mother, deceased. Jinho Lee, MIA.

Crush: You'll find out soon enough.

Height/Weight (Ft and Lbs): 5ft 95lbs

Skin Color: pale, cream

Eye Color: a grey blue that seems like she is staring at your soul

Hair Color/Style: Dark brown/ various

Clothing:

Casual (Everyday): black frilly elbow length-(sleeves) shirt, pale grey skirt, black boots(similar to White's)

Formal (Dress Clothes): pale pink silky top with a frilly like design by the collar and a black knee-length tight skirt with shiny black high heels

Pajamas: silky pink spaghetti strap dress that goes about mid-thy with a silky pink robe and slippers

Bathing Suit: frilly yellow bikini and yellow flip-flops with a big sun hat.

Accessories: brown satchel, locket, gold band ring on her ring finger(she will not talk about why she has it)

Position:

Healer

Pokemon: (No more than 6 with 4 moves each):

Name:Ninetails

Nickname: Grace

Gender: female

Level:100

Moves: Incinerate, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Overheat

Personality: very sweet except for when you mess with Kai

Other: Is always out of pokeball and follows Kai around

Name:Cubone

Nickname: Kyu

Gender: male

Level: 77

Moves: Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Bulldoze

Personality: very quiet, not social

Other: likes to hit people with his bone when they act out (will come out of no where

and do that.)

Name: Chansey

Nickname: Lucky

Gender: Female

Level: 89

Moves: Soft-boiled, Heal Pulse, Egg bomb, Healing Wish

Personality: very sweet, never mean

Other: Shares eggs with people who don't have darkness in their heart

Name: Chimecho

Nickname: Chime

Gender: male

Level: 55

Moves: Heal Bell, Heal Pulse, Synchronize, Healing Wish

Personality: likes to play jokes on people and pokemon, very happy all the time

Other: uses chimes to convey emotions

Name: Vaporeon

Nickname: Vapor

Gender: Male

Level: 66

Moves: Water Pulse, Hydro Pump, Surf, Dive

Personality: keeps to his self most of the time

Other: loves to be around water.

* * *

**Hello, please fill out the form if you are interested, and review or PM it to me!**

**I need about 20 people. The rest will be extras that are in the story.**

**I hope you will enjoy the story!**

**~Ninablossom**


End file.
